Who Am I?
by Olivia Oh
Summary: Sehun ingin membalaskan dendam orang tua kandungnya yang telah dibunuh di depan matanya. Ingin sekali ia membunuh orang yang juga telah menculik kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Namun bagaimana dengan kehadiran sosok pria cantik yang mampu mengalihkan misi balas dendamnya itu? [Sehun x Luhan/HunHan/SeLu Slight!ChanBaek/KaiSoo-YAOI!-DLDR!-RnR!]
1. Begin

**'** **Who Am I?'**

 _Story belong to ©Olivia Oh_

.

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Wu Shixun)

Luhan as Xi Luhan

.

.

Rate : M (Bukan untuk NC)

Length : Chapter

.

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s)

Don't Like, Don't Read!

No Plagiat!

.

.

HUNHAN STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Begin'_**

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

 _Sembunyi._

 _Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini. Bersembunyi di samping tempat tidurku dengan selimut bergambarkan tokoh kartu favoritku yang kuremas sejak tadi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diluar kamarku. Yang aku tahu rumahku sedang diserang saat ini._

 _Sebelum penyerangan terjadi pun rumahku tak terjadi apa-apa. Keluargaku masih bisa makan malam seperti biasa. Aku dan kakak laki-lakiku juga masih sempat bertengkar untuk merebutkan televisi dan berakhir aku yang menang berkat Ibu yang melerai. Bahkan Ibu juga masih sempat membacakanku dongeng untukku dan mengecup keningku setelah aku terlelap. Namun tiba-tiba semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku terbangun akibat suara barang berjatuhan. Aku juga dapat mendegar suara isak tangis Ibuku. Aku takut. Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya bocah ingusan yang masih berusia 11 tahun. Bahkan sekarang aku hanya bisa menutup kedua telingaku dibalik selimut yang menutupiku._

 _Tak henti-hentinya suara ledakan pistol terdengar begitu memekikkan telinga. Bersamaan dengan suara debuman keras yang kuyakini seseorang baru saja terjatuh, atau bahkan lebih dari satu orang. Aku semakin mengeratkan kedua tanganku yang menutupi telinga. Kedua mataku terpejam. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?_

 _Hingga suara teriakan Ibu menyadarkanku. Kedua mataku terbuka. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan menghampiri pintu kamarku yang sejak tadi ku kunci dari dalam. Ku putar knop itu perlahan dan mengintip apa yang terjadi di depan kamarku._

 _Darah?_

 _Hal yang pertama kali kulihat. Aku sedikit mual mencium bau darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Pandanganku mengitari dari mana darah itu berasal. Kedua mataku membola. Tidak mungkin. Punggung tegapnya yang selalu mengendongku dengan penuh canda tawa kini tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan sayatan luka dimana-mana. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Ayahku. Aku masih ingat pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi. Bahkan tubuhnya tak terbentuk akibat disiksa secara kejam, pikirku._

 ** _'_** ** _Dor'_**

 _Aku tersentak kaget. Secara reflek pandanganku menatap ke arah suara. Oh Tuhan. Tidak lagi. Mereka menjatuhkan Ibuku setelah sebelumnya menembaknya tepat di bagian jantung. Apa lagi ini. Ibu juga akan meninggalkanku setelah Ayah juga pergi. Aku terisak. Begitu sedihnya aku melihat Ibuku tergeletak di lantai marmer yang dingin itu sambil memegangi dadanya yang tertembak. Aku ingin lari menghampiri Ibu dan memanggilkan ambulan untuknya. Tapi disisi lain aku ketakutan. Aku takut mereka juga akan membunuhku nantinya._

 _"_ _Jack, kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya laki-laki yang kuyakini dia yang menembak Ibuku tadi. Dengan perlahan kututup kembali pintu kamarku. Apa aku ketahuan? Apa aku juga akan dibunuh oleh mereka?_

 _"_ _Sesuatu? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Mark." Sahut pria satunya. Jantungku berpicu semakin cepat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisku._

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku tadi mendengar suara tangisan. Dan aku yakin itu suara anak kecil."_

 _"_ _Apa perlu kita geledah lagi rumah ini?" Tidak. Itu bukan pilihan yang bagus untukku. Bagaimana jika mereka menemukannku. Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap hidup. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku._

 _"_ _Aku pikir juga be.."_

 _"_ _Jackson, Mark. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kita harus bergegas kembali ke markas. Tempat ini akan dibakar sampai habis. Ayo!" seru seseorang yang kuyakini baru saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Kudengar suara derap langkah mulai menjauh tempat ini. Terima kasih Tuhan. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki waktu sebelum mereka benar-benar menghabisi rumahku._

 _Perlahan aku kembali membuka pintu kamarku dan berlari menghampiri Ibuku. Nafasnya terlihat tersenggal-senggal. Kedua matanya menyipit. Ibu sedang menahan sakitnya sekarang. Sesekali ia terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh._

 _"_ _Ibu." Panggilku bergetar. Aku mendekat dan bersimpuh di depannya. Tanganku mengusap pipi tirusnya yang sudah terkotori darah. Perlahan kedua matanya membuka._

 _"_ _Ibu."panggilku lagi. Tanganku bergetar melihat air matanya jatuh mengenai tanganku. Ia tersenyum._

 _"_ _Shixun. Syukurlah kau selamat. Kau baik.. baik saja.. kan?" tanya Ibu terbata. Aku menggeleng. Tidak Ibu. Aku sakit. Aku sakit melihatmu terluka seperti ini._

 _"_ _Ibu, kumohon katakan padaku semua ini hanya lelucon. Semua ini hanya buatan kalian untuk mengerjaiku 'kan? Kumohon Ibu, katakan jika ini lelucon." Kami sering bermain perang-perangan. Bahkan orang tuaku sering berakting tertembak saat di depanku. Tapi Ibuku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Tangan kanannya yang penuh darah memegangi tanganku._

 _"_ _Maafkan Ibu, nak. Ibu tak bisa menjagamu lagi. Ini semua terjadi tak seperti yang kita pikirkan. Maafkan Ibu." Aku memegang kedua tangannya. Membuatku semakin terisak melihat keadaan Ibuku saat ini._

 _"_ _Ibu.. tak akan meinggalkanku 'kan? Iyakan Bu?" tanyaku sambil mengeratkan tanganku._

 _"_ _Maaf, Shixun. Maafkan Ibu."aku tak memintamu untuk maaf Ibu. Aku ingin kau kuat untuk bersamaku sekarang._

 _"_ _Ibu."_

 _"_ _Shixun, dengarkan Ibu. Sekarang kau tinggalkan tempat ini. Disini berbahaya. Kau harus keluar." Ucapan Ibu semakin lirih. Nafasnya kembali tersenggal. Kumohon, tetaplah bertahan sampai aku bisa membawamu keluar Ibu._

 _"_ _Shixun, Ibu mohon. Waktumu tidak banyak. Sebentar lagi.. rumah kita akan diledakan. Kau harus lari dari sini."_

 _"_ _Tidak Ibu. Aku akan pergi jika itu bersama Ibu. Aku tak mau sendirian." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menolak permintaan Ibuku._

 _"Dengar, diluar sana.. kakakmu masih hidup. Mereka menculik kakakmu. Kau harus bisa melarikan diri dari sini. Dan suatu saat nanti, kau harus menemukan kakakmu, Shixun." Jelas Ibu meyakinkan. Ibu kembali terbatuk. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya semakin tersenggal seakan tak ada oksigen yang masuk di hidungnya. Aku menggeleng cemas. Tidak Ibu. Kau harus bertahan. Kumohon._

 _"_ _Ibu." Nafasnya melemah saat aku memanggilnya._

 _"_ _Ibu." Kedua matanya mulai menutup dan tangannya melemas saat aku mamanggilnya lagi. Oh tidak._

 _"_ _Ibu." Dan dia benar-benar pergi saat aku memanggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya._

 _"_ _Ib.."_

 ** _'_** ** _Duarrr..'_**

 _Bersamaan saat aku akan memanggil Ibu untuk keempat kalinya, suara ledakan terdengar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati rumah bagian depanku kini penuh dengan api. Mereka benar-benar akan menghabisi rumah ini tanpa sisa. Aku harus bagaimana? Ibu tolong aku.._

 _"_ _IBUU.."_

.

.

.

"IBUU.."

"Hahhh.. hahh.. hanya mimpi." Gumamku sambil menetralkan nafasku. Mimpi itu lagi. Bahkan ini sudah 7 tahun lamanya sejak kejadian tragis itu terjadi. Dan selama beberapa tahun terakhir pun kejadian itu sering datang dimimpiku. Mungkin ini karena semalam aku terlalu lelah, alhasil mimpi itu datang mengangguku.

Ya, sejak kejadian itu aku selalu terbayang-bayang rasa takut. Kejadian itu menjadi mimpi burukku sekarang. Sebab itulah sejak usiaku memasuki 15 tahun aku mulai mengonsumsi obat penenang. Diusiaku yang belum cukup umur itu tak pantas memang. Apalagi untuk dikonsumsi hampir setiap hari. Itu begitu candu bagiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan mimpi buruk itu.

Hidupmu menyedihkan sekali, Sehun. _Sehun_? Bagaimana bisa namaku berubah dari Shixun menjadi Sehun? Ah, aku melupakan satu hal. Sebelum kejadian itu memang namaku memang Shixun, Wu Shixun. Tapi setelah itu terjadi kehidupanku berubah. Aku seperti gelandangan yang menyedihkan. Hidup sendiri, kelaparan, tidur beralaskan koran bekas, bahkan untuk makan aku hanya mendapat dari sisa-sisa makanan dari tempat sampah. Menyedihkan bukan? Tapi dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Tak berlangsung lama ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang padaku dan menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku menerimanya, asalkan aku mau menjadi anaknya. Tak masalah bagiku, toh itu juga menguntungkan untukku. Juga mereka belum memiliki anak di usia mereka yang akan memasuki kepala empat. Dan sejak itulah namaku diubah. Ayah angkatku memberiku nama 'Oh Sehun'. 'Oh' adalah nama keluarga yang juga tersemat di nama ayah angkatku. Aku hidup bahagia bersama mereka.

Mereka sangat menyayangiku layaknya orang tua yang menyayangi anak kandungnya. Keseharianku sangat berkecukupan. Seperti saat aku dikeluargaku sebelumnya. Mereka memberikan semua kebutuhan sehari-hariku dan juga menyekolahkanku hingga saat ini aku memasuki usia 18 tahun setara dengan siswa tingkat tiga menegah atas. Bahkan mereka sudah mendaftarkanku di sebuah universitas ternama. Hah, aku sangat berhutang budi pada mereka.

Kulirik jam digital yang berada di atas nakas. 6.57. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari atas ranjangku dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ini semua tak berguna bagiku. Sekolah? Adalah hal yang paling membosankan karena hanya duduk berdiam diri dan mengamati guru yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas. Bahkan terkadang murid diperintah mencatat padahal belum pasti catatan itu akan dipelajari kembali. Aku salah satunya. Mencatat adalah hal yang paling melelahkan. Menulis beratus-ratus kata yang belum pasti akan masuk pada ujian mendatang. Bukan begitu?

Dari pada sekolah aku lebih menyukai satu hal. Satu hal yang paling aku sukai sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada berkutat pada buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu. Yang hanya aku dan mereka -yang melakukan hal yang sama- yang tahu, dan mungkin juga Tuhan. Teman-temanku, bahkan kedua orang tua angkatku pun tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengerti, bahwa ini semua kulakukan demi keluargaku. Ah, keluarga kandungku lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Ayah, Ibu." Sapaku saat melihat kedua orang tua angkatku sudah siap di ruang makan.

"Pagi juga, sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" balas Ibuku. Dia selalu memperhatikanku. Menjagaku layaknya anak sendiri. Di bahkan tak mempermasalahkan aku yang dulu hanyalah gelandangan.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabku sekenanya saat aku sudah duduk didepan mereka. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan jika aku mimpi buruk. Mungkin Ibu akan sangat khawatir mengetahui masa laluku yang sangat suram. Hah, Ibuku sangat _overprotective_ padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sehun? Kudengar minggu depan kau akan ujian?" sekarang berganti Ayah yang menanyaiku. Aku meletakkan suapan pertamaku, lalu menatapnya.

"Ayah, aku sedang makan. Tak bisakah kau menundanya setelah aku selesai sarapan?" jawabku ketus. Dia hanya tertawa, sedangkan Ibuku terkikik geli melihat kelakuanku. Ini sudah biasa terjadi jika kami memulai sarapan.

"Oke.. oke.. maafkan Ayah. Ayah tak akan mengganggu lagi." Jawabnya sebelum memulai memakan sarapannya. Setelahnya terasa hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Itu sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat acara makan berlangsung. Keluarga kandungku memang taat pada sopan santun.

"Aku selesai, silahkan lanjutkan sarapan kalian, oke?" aku beranjak dari kursi, lalu kuraih tas punggungku yang kuletakkan di lantai dekat kursi yang kududuki.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Ayah, Sehun." Sela Ayah saat aku akan berpamitan padanya.

"Ayah sudah mendengarnya'kan? Minggu depan aku sudah mulai ujian, jadi jangan halangi aku untuk ke sekolah, karena aku tak ingin terlambat." Aku berpamitan pada mereka yang lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkahku. Aku mendengus melihatnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kecelakaan lalu lintas." Nasehat Ibu, aku tersenyum membalasnya.

"Dengarkan nasehat Ibumu itu, Sehun." Aku menatap Ayah dan memperagakan seperti tentara yang sedang hormat. Setelah itu aku bergegas keluar menghampiri motor kesayanganku yang sudah terparkir di halaman. Hah, semoga hari ini berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tepat saat aku memarkirkan motorku ke parkiran sekolah. Aku melepas helm-ku dan menatap mereka yang sedang berlarian menuju gedung sekolah. _Sebegitu pentingnya'kah sekolah bagi mereka?_ Pikirku. Aku pun mendengus melihatnya.

Dengan malas aku melangkah melewati lorong yang menghubungkan parkiran ini pada kelasku. Kulihat lorong ini mulai sepi, mereka semua mungkin sudah duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Hah, membosankan sekali.

Aku mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 -tempat dimana kelasku berada- saat sebuah tepukan terasa di bahu kananku, lantas aku menoleh dan mendapati Jongin, sahabatku sekaligus teman satu mejaku yang sedang tersenyum idiot kearahku.

"Hai, Tuan Oh. Bagaimana pagimu hari ini? Apa kau mendapat sesuatu yang menarik?" sapanya sambil merangkul bahuku. Dengan cepat aku menghempaskan tangannya dan memperbaiki tata letak tas punggungku, lalu menatapnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap pagi, dan seharusnya kau tahu apa yang akan ku jawab 'kan?" dia menyengir stelah mendengar jawabanku. Tatapanku kembali ke depan. Berusaha mengabaikan Jongin yang mulai mengoceh disampingku.

Aku berhenti saat berada di depan pintu kelasku dan merasa aneh, _kenapa berisik sekali didalam?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Kemudian Jongin membuka pintu itu dan mendapati kelasku yang masih ramai tanpa guru yang menjaganya..

"Dimana gurunya? Apa dia sedang membantu kucingnya yang melahirkan atau sedang di toilet untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam." Celetuk Jongin didepan kelas, membuat teman-temanku tertawa dibuatnya. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju bangkuku.

Kubuka tas punggungku dan mengambil _headphone_ kesayanganku, mengabaikan Jongin yang masih bergurau bersama teman-temanku didepan sana. Aku memang berbeda dengan Jongin. Meskipun kami sehabat, namun sifat kami sangat berkebalikan. Dia humoris, mudah bergaul, dan terbuka. Sedangkan aku pendiam, sangat sulit bergaul, dan sangat tertutup. Mungkin itulah yang membuat persahabatan kami semakin erat selama 3 tahun terakhir.

"Sehun- _ssi_!" seru seseorang yang mambuatku menghentikan tanganku yang sedang memang _headphone_ pada leherku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Woohyun yang sedang berjalan kearahku. Mungkin Woohyun yang terlalu keras atau memang suasana kelas sedang hening, hingga semua temanku menatap kearahku. Aku hanya menautkan alisku pertanda aku bingung. "Ya?"

Woohyun berhenti di depanku dan memberikan sebuah kotak putih persegi panjang yang berbalutkan pita berwarna merah. Aku semakin bingung menatap kotak itu, dan kembali menatap Woohyun yang tersenyum, seolah ia mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Ini untukmu. Tadi pagi ada seorang junior yang menitipkan ini padaku, dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu." Jelas Woohyun, setelah itu ia meletakkan kotak itu di mejaku.

"Oh my God! Fansmu bertambah banyak ya setiap harinya? Dua hari yang lalu kau mendapatkannya, kemarin juga, dan sekarang.. tak kusangka ternyata sahabatku ini terkenal juga." Celetuk Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingku. Aku tak tahu apa aku termasuk populer disekolah ini, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin pun hadiah ini telah muncul selama seminggu terakhir. Aku tak akan tertarik jika hadiah itu hanyalah dari seorang gadis yang diam-diam menyukaiku. Tapi ini sungguh mengejutkanku. Ini semua seperti sebuah teka-teki. Atau mungkin, sebuah ancaman?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Annyeong.. Oliv datang lagi. tapi kali ini Oliv bawain cerita dengan pairing HunHan. ini juga salah satu pairing favorit aku selain HunKai, secara aku kan HunKaiHan Shipper, hehe.. biar adil kan..

.

Minat? Mau lanjut? Atau hapus aja nih?

Kalo nanti banyak yang respon minta lanjut, bakal Oliv lanjut kok. Tapi kalo yang respon sedikit, yang dengan terpaksa Oliv hapus aja, kan nggak ada yang minta, yekan?

.

Oh ya, hari ini rusa china ulang tahun ya? Selamat ulang tahun bunda cantik. Cieee.. udah tambah aja umurnya, tapi kok wajahnya masih kayak anak belasan tahun ya? Jadi iri kan.. Kkkkk~

.

Last, Mind to review?

[20 April 2017]


	2. Enigma

' **Who Am I?** '

 _Story belong to_ _Olivia Oh_

.

.

Main cast :

Sehun as Oh Sehun (Wu Shixun)

Luhan as Xi Luhan

Kris as Kris Wu (Wu Yifan)

.

.

Genre : Action, Romance, Hurt / Cumfort

Rate : M (bukan untuk NC)

Length : Chapter

.

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo (s)

Don't Like, Don't Read!

No Plagiat!

.

.

HUNHAN STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

' ** _Enigma_** '

.

.

.

 **Sehun pov**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjangku. Tanpa melepas baju seragam dan sepatu yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Kemudian mata tajamku melirik kalender yang berada di dinding sebelah kanan. Jika dihitung-hitung sudah 2 minggu lebih hadiah tak bernama itu datang menghantuiku. Tak ada pengirim yang jelas. Semua itu terlihat misterius.

Tapi itu semua kupikir sangat berhubungan dengan keluargaku. Keluarga baruku lebih tepatnya. Seakan-akan pengirim itu segalanya tentang keluarga baruku, yang tak kuketahui.

Di mulai dari sebuah bingkai foto yang kuyakini sebuah foto keluarga. Tapi aku tak begitu mengerti, karena wajah mereka dihancurkan dengan pisau yang bercampur darah. Kemudian ada juga kotak berisikan koran bekas yang membahas hal yang sama. Lagi-lagi koran itu bercorakkan darah kering dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Dan berlanjut dengan benda-benda misterius lainnya.

Aku tak begitu memikirkannya sebelumnya. Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan sebuah dokumen tentang pengeluaran seorang jaksa kepolisian yang dengan jelas-jelas bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat kukenal aku semakin heran. Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa semua teka-teki ini seakan menjuru ke kejadian itu?

Aku tak tahu pengirim misterius ini berpihak pada siapa, yang kutahu sang pengirim ini akan balas dendam kepada salah satu keluarga. Aku yakin ini adalah misi balas dendam. Tapi yang kupikirkan adalah apa 'dia' tahu jika aku anak dari keluarga 'Oh' atau tahu jika aku anak bungsu dari keluarga 'Wu'?

Aku mengusap mukaku kasar. Kapan semua ini berakhir? Ah tidak, bahkan semua ini belum dimulai. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan resahku yang entah sejak kapan muncul. Perlahan kedua mataku memberat. Kakiku terasa lelah untuk sekedar mengambil obat penenangku, tak peduli nantinya mimpi sialan itu akan muncul lagi. Yang kuyakini setelahnya aku benar-benar terlelap.

 **Sehun pov end**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan di kantor pusat, Vernon?" tanya seorang laki-laki berjaket kulit warna hitam dan celana kain berwarna senada. Laki-laki itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya membelakangi laki-laki yang ia panggil 'Vernon' dan menghadap ke jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan suasana kota pada malam hari.

"Seperti tiga hari yang lalu, Tuan. Mereka masih menyelidiki siapa penyebar kasus penyeludupan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka mulai curiga jika pelakunya adalah salah satu dari anggota Tim karena sampai saat ini mereka belum menemukan sama sekali bukti jika orang luar yang melakukannya.

Kemungkinan besar akan ada razia besar-besaran pada semua anggota Tim. Mereka juga menyelidiki ulang CCTV berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk." Jawab laki-laki bernama Vernon.

"Lalu?"

"Ketua terlihat murka, beliau menyalahkan para ketua dewan yang terlalu lalai atas pekerjaan mereka. Ini semua mungkin karena pembobolan data penyeludupan tersebut terkesan sangat rapi dan kasus ini muncul setelah setahun lamanya tak ada yang menyinggung mereka. Dan untuk sementara waktu pihak aparat kepolisian akan menjadikan Ketua sebagai tersangka selama penyelidikan berlangsung." Laki-laki itu tertawa mendengar ucapan orang kepercayaannya.

"Bahkan ini baru awal, aku yakin pria tua bangka itu berhasil menyuap pihak kepolisian. Tak semudah itu menjebloskannya kepenjara. Kita akan main-main dengannya, selagi ia lengah kita tusuk dari belakang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Benar Tuan."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan 'korbannya'kan?"

"Sudah Tuan, dia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Ketua dewan."

"Kerja bagus, aku yakin 'dia' tidak akan selamat setelahnya." Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh menatap orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan.. putra tunggal keluarga Oh?" tanya laki-laki itu sesaat setelah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki bernama Vernon itu.

"Saya masih menjalankan sesuai perintah anda sebelumnya, Tuan."

"Kerja bagus, Vernon. Beritahu aku laporan selanjutnya minggu depan, beberapa hari kedepan mungkin mereka akan mengawasiku jadi kita tak bisa bertemu diam-diam."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan."

"Kau boleh pergi." Orang kepercayaannya pun membungkuk singkat dan melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Setelah ia benar-benar sendiri ia membuka laci kerjanya dan mengambil secarik kertas foto yang sedikit memudar, yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan diantara berkas-berkas pentingnya.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan membalas semua apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

"Hey, Hun. Kau sudah memikirkan jurusan yang akan kau masuki saat kuliah nanti?" tanya Jongin sambil mencomot kentang goreng milik Sehun di atas meja. Mereka berada di kantin sekolah saat ini, karena ujian telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu dan semua siswa kelas 3 -termasuk Sehun dan Jongin- dibebaskan dari pelajaran sekarang. Sehun yang sejak tadi terfokus pada ponselnya mulai kesal karena Jongin telah menghabiskan cemilan siangnya dan juga menyerobot, atau lebih tepatnya menegak habis minuman kalengnya.

"Jong, jika kau lapar lebih baik kau memesan makananmu sendiri, atau jika memang kau tak punya uang aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mengambil makananku." Kesal Sehun melihat semua makanan yang ia pesan telah dihabiskan oleh Jongin. Dan tersangkanya hanya tersenyum meringis mendengar kekesalan sahabatnya.

"Ish.. Hun. Aku 'kan hanya memintanya sedikit."

"Iya sedikit, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa sedikit pun." Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan sinis sahabatnya, kemudian menepuk bahu kanan Sehun pelan.

"Maaf, oke? Lagi pula kau 'kan bisa memesannya lagi."

"Sudah tidak berselera." Jawab Sehun ketus, sambil kembali memfokuskan matanya pada ponselnya.

"Hey.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hun."

"Kau bodoh, ya? Aku sudah jauh-jauh hari diterima di SNU, otomatis aku juga sudah memilih jurusanku. Dasar bodoh!"

"Yaa! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh. Meskipun aku sering membolos tapi nilaiku selalu di atas rata-rata. Yah, meskipun banyak yang pas rata-rata."

"Terserahlah.."

"Lagi pula kau belum memberitahuku masuk jurusan apa, mana aku tahu kau sudah diterima. Kau 'kan hanya memberitahuku akan masuk universitas mana."

"Aku akan masuk hukum." Jawab Sehun sekenanya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari ponselnya.

"Hukum? Kau yakin? Kau ingin menjadi pria berjas setiap hari? Tak akan lepas dari pakaian membosankan." Jongin mendengus setelahnya, menatap Sehun yang lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya.

"Yaa! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi? Terus saja mengabaikanku. Awas saja kau mencariku jika kau sedang membutuhkanku, aku tak akan membantumu." Kesal Jongin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Dia marah? Cihh.. kekanakan sekali." gumam Sehun melirik punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

 **'Ttokk..tokk..tokk..'**

"Masuk!" pintu bercat putih itu pun terbuka setelah sang pelaku mendapat persetujuan oleh pemilik ruangan. Kemudian masuklah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi bertampang rupawannya, berjalan mendekati seorang pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi terduduk di kursi kebesarannya. Pria bersurai platina itu pun menunduk sekilas sebelum tersenyum samar menatap pria di depannya yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya.

"Oh, Kris. Kau sudah kembali? Kupikir kau masih beberapa hari lagi di Jepang." Ucap pria paruh baya itu setelah mendapati pria bernama Kris itu berdiri di depannya. Lalu berjalan menuju sofa berwarna merah darah yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, mengisyaratkan pada Kris untuk mengikutinya.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi, tak kusangka Yakuza mudah sekali ditaklukkan. Mudah sekali membodohi pria tua itu." Balas Kris sesaat setelah ia duduk tepat di depan pria paruh baya itu yang menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng padanya. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum menegak habis minuman dinginnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya pria itu, sesekali ia pun juga meneguk minuman serupa yang ia ambil dari kulkas mini di samping ia duduk.

"Hmm.. semudah menjentikan jari untuk mendapatkannya, Yakuza tak ada apa-apanya dengan kita." Ucap Kris dengan nada sombongnya. Melirik pria di depannya yang tergelak tawa mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Hahaha.. kau memang seorang Kris Wu. Kris Wu yang cerdas dan licik. Tak salah memang menangkatmu menjadi kaki tanganku. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membanggakanku, Kris." Pria tua itu menepuk bahunya pelan, tanpa menyadari senyuman -seringai- samar yang Kris sunggingkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jong. Kau masih marah padaku? Ck, dasar kekanak-kanakan." Jongin masih diam, mengacuhkan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Matanya pura-pura menatap di depan sana, Kepala Sekolah mereka yang sedang memberikan pidato kelulusan untuk satu angkatannya. Sehun mendengus kesal. Sejak kejadian di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin mendiamkannya, lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan keberadaannya. _Cihh... kemana perginya Kim-keparat-Jongin biasanya?_ Pikirnya.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur ke Jeju minggu depan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengajak orang la-"

"Kau mau pergi ke Jeju? Ke Villa-mu yang mewah itu? Benarkah Sehun?" Sehun mendecih sebal, jika ada maunya saja baru mau berbicara. Dasar Kim Sialan!

"Dipancing begitu baru menyahut, itu yang namanya sahabat, heuh?"

"Hehe.. aku kan hanya bercanda, Hun. Jadi bagaimana, kita jadi liburan 'kan?" Jongin mendekat pada kursi yang Sehun duduki, tangan tak lupa memegang lengan kanan Sehun, seperti bocah 5 tahun yang meminta _ice cream_ pada orang tuanya.

"Kau menjijikkan Kim. Enyah kau!" kesal Sehun sambil menyentakkan tangan Jongin yang bergelayut dilengannya.

"Ayolah Hun, kita jadi pergi 'kan?"

"Jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini aku tak akan mengajakmu liburan." Seketika Jongin kembali duduk seperti semula, tak lupa cengiran bodohnya yang membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Yuhuu.. liburan gratis!" seru Jongin sedikit berteriak, membuat beberapa siswa di sekitar mereka menatapnya heran.

"Oh, astaga Jong. Kau membuatku malu. Ya tuhan, kenapa aku mempunyai sahabat sepertinya, sih."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hun."

.

.

.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau serius? Kita hanya berlibur seminggu, kenapa barang bawaan kita segini banyaknya?" tanya pria manis bermata rusa pada sosok yang tak kalah manis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pria yang menatapnya heran.

"Ayolah, Lu. Kau lupa misi kita, heuh?"

"Misi? Misi apa?" tanya Luhan -pria bermata rusa-, membuat sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu menggeram kesal.

"Astaga Luhan, aku tau kau bodoh, tapi jangan sebodoh ini juga, Lu."

"Ya! Aku tak bodoh, Baek. Buktinya peringkatku lebih tinggi darimu." Kesal Luhan.

"Huh, untung kau sepupu merangkap sahabatku, Lu. Jika tidak, sudah ku bawa kau ke Kebun binatang."

"Memang aku hewan apa?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengelus dadanya pelan. ' _Sabar, Baek. Sabar. Ingat, dia sahabatmu, Baek_.'

"Oke oke, kau tidak bodoh, dan kau bukan hewan. Jadi kau lupa misi kita? Ayolah. Baru 2 minggu lalu kita bicarakan, astaga."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Misi untuk menghilangkan status _single_ -mu, ya tuhan. Kau bilang ingin pria seperti siapa itu, Ja-he? Ah, siapapun itulah."

"Kim Je-ha, Baek. Ah, kau benar sekali. Astaga, Jeha memang pria paling keren yang pernah kulihat. Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi Go Anna jika ada pria seperti Jeha dikehidupan nyata." Pekik Luhan, seperti layaknya seorang penggemar yang bertemu idolanya.

"Pria seperti itu hanya ada didrama korea, Lu."

"Ya, siapa tau aku juga bisa mendapat pria seperti itu, sudah tampan, keren, pintar beladiri lagi. Apalagi mau berkorban demi orang yang dicintainya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas ' _Dasar korban drama korea,_ _huft_..'

"Terserahlah, Lu. Sekarang yang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar pria-pria tampan disana tertarik padamu."

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Jeju hanya untuk mencari pria tampan? 'Kan di Seoul banyak."

"Astaga. Begini Lulu-ku sayang. Mumpung kita sedang liburan ke Jeju, dan juga kemungkinan besar pria-pria yang berlibur di Jeju itu tampan dan kaya, kenapa kita melewatkan kesempatan ini? Bagaimana jika kau mendapat pria seperti Kim Jahe-jahe itu."

"Jeha, Baek."

"Apapun itu, Lu. Jadi bagaimana ideku? Heumm.. heumm?"

"Benar juga apa katamu, baiklah, aku setuju." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Yyee.. itu baru sahabatku. Sekarang kau duduk, biar aku yang menyiapkan segala keperluanmu disana."

"Siap, Byun _Seonsaengnim_!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Up. Maaf ya, kelamaan ya? Ada kah yang menunggu ff abal-abal ini? Sekali lagi maafkan Oliv. Huhuhu...

Sebenernya emang ini ff selingan, soalnya Oliv lebih fokus ke ff (remake) satunya. Tapi kalau banyak yang minat sama ff-ku ini, mungkin Oliv bisa update lebih cepet, kkkkk~

Agak susah sih buat Kai jadi teman berandalnya Sehun, soalnya Oliv jga HunKai Shipper, jadi kalo bayangin Kai jadi rada-rada kayak gtu aneh rasanya, hahaha..

Maaf apabila banyak typo bertebaran, soalnya Oliv updatenya pake hape, jdi mungkin bnyak kesalahan dmana-mana, harap maklum yaa

Oh ya, sebelum berganti hari, Selamat hari HunHan! 520! Wo Ai Ni! Wuhuuuu...

Last, mind to review?

[20 Mei 2017]


End file.
